Shattered Nights
by Purple InuYasha Girl
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others face off against Naraku and other foes while trying to work through the nightmares of their lives and the secrets around them. Can they survive the horrors? Will love have time to flourish? Rated for gore and language use
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. series Inuyasha or the Manga. (Even though I wish I did)**

Chapter 1

A thick gray fog obscured her view of all surroundings as she stumbled along after the only light she could see, a purple glow  
just out of reach. Panting with the effort of pushing through _something_, she stumbled as the _something_ caught her ankle and  
slowed her, but only for a moment. That glow was something precious, something she had to retrieve and protect. A quick  
pain to the cheek and she was bleeding. A snag at her waste and the skirt was torn, shredded by something she could not  
see, only feel. A cry rang forth as something suddenly sliced her from bicep to elbow, drawing a line of scarlet and ripping  
away her left sleeve. Battered, sliced, bruised, and bleeding she stumbled into a clearing. So abrupt was the change from  
the gray _something_ that she hung back close to the fog. Even though she had acquired her many injuries within it, it was  
familiar in a way this clearing was foreboding. A hesitant step forward and her fear cleared for a moment, just long enough  
to realize the bow and quiver slung over her back. With shaky hands she reached for the only weapon she knew how to use and  
then realized with a cold shiver that the purple glow she had followed was no more. Only a black taint surrounded her and  
the clearing. Her hands were shaking so bad she could barely hold the arrow to the string as she searched the  
clearing, searching, searching.. for the white pelt that was just visible inside the gray fog that ringed the clearing. A voice reached her then,  
causing a fresh wave of fear to hit her as her eyes locked on the white pelt and she realized he was laughing. "Naraku!" It  
wasn't a question, but the voice answered anyways.

"Yes, it is me... and you fell into yet another of my traps." There was no presence that she could sense aside from that of  
the taint, but there could be anything hiding in the fog.. or was it miasma? Odorless, but still.. Naraku had no end to his  
bag of tricks, "Ah, so you noticed? Yes it was my miasma that you've been stumbling through this evening." The pelt stirred  
then, rose and the top half slid down to show flowing black hair and a smirking face that gleamed with a radiance she could  
not place. He was not attractive to her at all, but he did seem to glow, "I'll thank you for doing the hardest part for me,  
for dragging that half-demon Inuyasha through the miasma. It instantly kills any demons not protected by my barrier, and  
slowly poisons any human who inhales it... I doubt even a priestess could purify a miasma this thick.." Naraku trailed his  
hand along the fog as he started around the clearing towards the girl in ripped and ragged clothing who reeked of human blood and  
fear-but the fog pulled away from his touch, as if he was shielded by a barrier a few inches out from his skin, proving his own point. "Now.. the  
poison takes a while to kick in, but I intend to have a little fun with you before I leave you to die." The baboon pelt  
fell away, revealing a topless Naraku who wore nothing but pants. Heedless of the pelt behind him, he continued towards her at an easy pace.  
Kagome's breath caught as she raised the arrow. Her fingers didn't want to respond, so the first arrow she let fly  
clattered to the ground just out of reach. she tried to shake the pain from her fingers before she reached for another  
arrow, "I will kill you!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it helped to still her hands for a moment and she was  
able to take aim. The arrow leapt from her bow with a twang and flew straight towards Naraku, enveloped in a purple light  
similar to the glow that had lead her to the clearing. That itself should have been a sign. The glow disappeared right as  
it reached Naraku and he reached out a hand to pluck it from the air. He inspected it for a moment then twirled it between  
his fingers.

"Want me to use this on you, then? Very well..." He continued towards the girl as she fell to one knee, gasping for breath  
and reaching for the quiver that had slid from her back. She managed to grab one arrow and aim at Naraku, but it flew off  
to the side. It wouldn't have even grazed him but Naraku was still able to pluck it out of the air with a short laugh, "  
Two arrows then? What would you like me to pierce first, I wonder..?" The question trailed off as he came to stop right in  
front of the girl. She was in a pitiful condition, scrapes and cuts across her face, arms, and legs. Her clothes were in  
complete tatters, her shirt hanging on by one sleeve and shreaded to reveal the scraped and bleeding skin of her torso  
while her skirt was mere shreads hanging from a torn, but stubborn wasteband. Her undergarments covered more than the  
shreads of clothing did.

Kagome was trying to push herself away enough to get her bow up between them, but Naraku's arm extended and fisted the  
front of her shirt, tearing it away completely and leaving her raw and bloodied skin even more exposed. No thought spared  
for the poor state of her lingerie, Kagome tried to push herself from Naraku, but her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore,  
they crumpled, bringing her completely to her knees with barely enough time to catch herself. The arrow she had been holding  
snapped, causing new wounds on her already hurting palm and fingers.

The utter hopelessness of the situation hit her then, as she stared at the dirt the tears started to fall. No one was coming  
to her rescue. Nobody knew where she was, and if Inuyasha had followed her, as Naraku had said, he was dead or dying now. She was weaponless and exposed and utterly on her own. But not alone, no-he wouldn't let her forget that.

A hand tightened around her neck, cutting her oxygen as she was lifted to her feet then off the ground, facing the demon she so hated. Then a searing pain ripped through the side of her neck, first cold, then hot as blood started to flow from the wound. But it did not choke her or her cries, merely covered her in the slickness of the blood. "There's one arrow put to good use... And now the other." This pain was more intense, driven straight through her stomach and protruding from the other side. Spine intact, her body tried to clench around this wound, to shield it from further jostling but this was when she was dropped. Again her knees buckled but she wasn't able to catch herself this time, so she fell onto her stomach, now choking on her screams and cries. Dirt filled her mouth as pressure was applied to the back of her head, "Now you will die like the rest of them." A laugh and the pressure increased until blackness was all that engulfed her. Kagome tried to look around but it was as if her body would not respond. The darkness held her still, until she saw a faint purple glow that seemed to pull her forward, through the black into a deepening gray..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. series Inuyasha or the Manga. (Even though I wish I did)**

Chapter 2

Gray cleared to blue as her eyes slowly opened. The sky above was bright and clear, one lazy cloud disappearing behind the greens of the trees overhead. Sitting up slowly, Kagome felt her muscles and joints protest and pop; stiff yet again this morning. It had been this way the past few days, she woke up stiff and sore, and almost as tired as the night before when she lay down on her sleeping bag. "This is wearing me out," she sighed, but she couldn't remember what. "Stupid purple glow. Stupid gray fog." she mumbled as she wiggled out of her sleeping bag.

"Morning, Kagome" Sango's voice sounded close, causing Kagome to jump and turn. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. How are you this morning?" Sango sat down beside Kagome's open sleeping bag with Kirara on her shoulder. As Sango settled the demon jumped down to curl in her lap, the picture of adorable two-tailed feline rather than the fearsome beast and fighter she could become.

Kagome stood and stretched, then sighed as she dropped back to the ground next to Sango. "I'm okay, just sore. I dreamed about that purple glow again last night." here she paused, because aside from this and walking through fog, for the gray _something_ had to be fog, she couldn't remember any of the dream.

"Did you remember anything other than the fog this time? Was the glow the Jewel?" At Kagome's head shake Sango smiled, "Don't worry. If it's important then you'll remember it."

"But this is the fifth night in a row I've had the same dream. At least... I think it's the same dream.." Kagome signed again and clutched her knees to herself. "All I remember is that purple glow... and a feeling that I'm supposed to catch it."

"Catch what? I caught breakfast, no thanks to you, you lazy monk!" Inuyasha's voice came from the trees to Kagome's right, and looking up she saw the half-demon carrying a few rabbits by the feet. Reaching the remains of last night's fire he dropped the rabbits nearby and sat next to Kagome, folding his arms across his chest and glarring accusingly at Miroku who wandered over to Sango's other side and sat down.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry. The water was simply too perfect, I had to test it before we brought the ladies the good news." The monk smiled, almost innocently, "I thoght the prospect of a bath would brighten them more than the catching of rodents for breakfast."

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, bearing his teeth, "They are not rodents! They're rabbits, and they're breakfast!"

A squabble was about to take place, but Sango cut in smoothly, "Bath? Did you find another hot spring?" Miroku nodded, still smiling that almost innocent smile

"Blah, blah-Miroku found a spring, and I found breakfast. Which do you want more, a full belly or a clean one?" Inuyasha pulled a rabbit closer to himself as he pointed at Miroku, "You start the fire. I'll skin the rabbits. No slacking this time!"

Miroku stood, "How about I show the ladies where the hot spring is, then I come back to help with the fire and rabbits, Hm?" That smile never left his face, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Kagome, the water could do your muscles some good. Let's go before we eat," Here her gaze turned to the monk, "But you will not be going. We don't need you peeking at us!" Miroku's smile slipped as Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, strapped to her back as usual.

"Yay! A bath!" Shippo dropped out of a tree overhead and landed on Miroku's head, clutching the man's hair to keep from falling, "Let's go! A bath, a bath!" Tears in his eyes, Miroku reached up and plucked the kitsune out of his hair, only to have him jump to Kagome's arms.

"Shippo can come with us, but you boys need to stay here. You've jumped in on us enough times in the bath as it is." With that said Sango, Kagome, and Shippo headed off in the direction Miroku indicated, at Sango's demand, and quickly came upon the steaming waters.

Shippo's clothes dropped and the kitsune quickly jumped in the water, popping up with a splash and a shake of his head. Kagome slipped out of her clothes a little slower and walked towards the edge of the basin, looking around. Through the steam it looked fake. Or man-made, rather. The pebbles beneath her now bare feet were smooth and warm, and as she dunked her clothes into the water to clean the road-grime from them she saw the black pebbles lined the bottom of the separated basins as well. There were three that Kagome could see as she shook out her clothes. Two large ones, the wall between rising to be just that, a wall separating the two pools. Kagome was at a small one that stretched around the wall, almost connecting the two pools in a rounded half-moon shape. Walking towards the pool where she could see Shippo swimming and splashing Kagome set her clothes to dry on the dark colored stone that jutted from the smooth rocks. Leaving her clothes to dry, Kagome edged into the water as Sango did the same. An uneasy feeling came and went as she settled into the water. It was so warm and the perfect depth. Sitting all the way down brought the water just above her breasts, leaving her shoulders exposed to the cooler air but allowing her to relax completely without the discomfort of having the water right at her chin.

A contented sigh slipped from Sango as she settled next to Kagome. After settling back against the wall, her eyes slipped shut, "Remind me to thank Miroku." She inhaled deep and exhaled in a sigh again, "This spring is perfect. He did a pretty good job, even if he did slack off earlier."

Kagome smiled at that as Shippo splashed and swam his way over to them. "It's really hot over there," He said pointing, his little hand a light pink, "so don't swim over there, okay?" He paddled and splashed to the edge and put his arms up, hoisting himself half out of the water and leaning on the edge, sniffing loudly.

Kagome listened to him sniffle for a minute before turning in the water to look at his face, "Are you catching a cold?" His nose looked a little pink, but so did the rest of his body right now.

Shippo shook his head, wet hair flinging cool drops of water in an arc until he stopped, "I don't think so.. It just feels funny." He sniffled again, then brought a finger up to it, "and I can't smell anything."

"Well water doesn't really have a smell," Sango said as she resettled herself, cheeks flushed and eyes closed. "Not unless you soak herbs or flowers in it, at least." Kagome nodded, thinking of her scented oils at home.

Shippo huffed and kicked his feet under the water, "Water may not smell, but usually I can smell you guys." He manuvered himself closer to Kagome, leaning close to sniff her shoulder, still above the water, "But it's like the water washed your smell away." Shippo inhaled noisily through his nose, sounding very much like he had a cold.

"Well, I don't want to smell," Kagome said, scooting forward in the water and leaning back to rest on the wall and let the water slip over her shoulders. "That's why we take bathes." Kagome allowed her eyes to slip closed as Shippo let go of the wall and swam around her towards Sango.

"My Papa always said it was to wash the stink away, not your smell." Gripping the wall right by Sango's submerged shoulder, the young kitsune sniffed at her hair, "but your smells are all gone." He sniffled loud again, and Sango sat up, corralling him with her arms and lifting him out of the water as she stood, "I like your smells. It's how I find my way back to you guys when I explore our camp sites. You know." He looked down sheepishly, "When I can't sleep"

Sango stepped from the water as Kagome stood to join her, "You shouldn't be exploring on your own at night, Shippo," she admonished, "It's probably how you got this cold." She added as he sniffled loudly, yet again. "Now get dressed. Kagome, do you have any medicine for Shippo?"

Nodding, Kagome fingered her undergarments, still slightly damp from the steamy warmth, "I think so. We can check when we get back to Inuyasha and Miroku." She slipped on her underwear and had her bra latched when a sudden gust of wind yanked her shirt from the rock and brought an icy chill that raised gooseflesh. Her breath left in a gasp as she grabbed her clothes, holding them to her until the wind stopped, only a couple secodns later. Tugging the shirt over her head and the skirt up as quickly as she could, Kagome looked around herself, seeing Sango nearly dressed and Shippo running to the edge of the pebbles ringing the pools to grab his own clothes, taken by the wind and snagged in a small tree.

"That was unexpectedly cold," Sango said, coming up beside Kagome, fully dressed. Kagome nodded as she leaned back against the rock and slipped her socks on, then removed them and put her bare feet into her shoes. Her socks were still too damp. She'd dry them by the fire while they ate. "Shippo? Are you ready?" Sango had tied Hiraikotsu around her already and looked ready to leave, but the kitsune was still undressed, holding his clothes up before him as if inspecting them.

Shifting uncomfortably in her shoes, Kagome called out, "Shippo, come on. We should be heading back, so get dressed." Sango started towards him and Shippo threw his clothes down and crossed his arms.

"My clothes smell bad." He stomped his tiny foot angrily as Sango reached him and pointed at his clothes, scattered and dirty on the black rocks. "they smell _really_ bad!" Teeth bared he stared at them angrily.

"Well we can wash them la-" Before Sango could finish the sentence the clothes burst into a blue green flame, and Shippo's pointing finger dropped away. No smoke came from the fire but the clothes burned and Sango yanked her hand away, holding it to herself with a soft curse. The clothes disappeared completely as Sango stepped back, eyes shifting between Shippo and the fire. The blue green fire flickered and went out, leaving nothing behind on the stones as he turned to walk back the way they had come.

Sango glanced at Kagome, rushing up to her side and shifted her sleeve down over her hand, "Sango, are you okay? Is your hand..?" But Sango shook her head, turning to follow after Shippo.

"Shippo just startled me as all." She paused and looked at the ground where his clothes had been, "But now we have to find him some new clothes." Eyeing the kitsune's back as he padded along the path they had followed earlier, she sighed and started after him, quickening her pace to keep him in view. "First a cold, now a tantrum. Remind me why I want kids?" She asked jokingly.

Kagome shrugged and smiled, falling into step just behind Sango on her right side. Letting her eyes drop, she tried to catch a glimpse of Sango's right hand, but her sleeve covered it. Kagome couldn't help but worry that the Fox Fire, if that's what it had been, had actually burned her friend. But then why would she hide it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. series Inuyasha or the Manga. (Even though I wish I did)**

"Something's wrong." Sango muttered, "We should be close to camp now. We should be able to smell the fire." Sango stopped on the path and shifted Hiraikotsu. "Shippo? Could you fly above the trees to see where the clearing is?"

Shippo dropped down from a tree a little ways up a path and nodded. A leaf appeared in his hand from nowhere and he touched it to his head, flying up as a bird and circling over them.

"Sango," Kagome turned to her friend, "I have a bad feeling. Actually, somethings been off since we left the hot spring.." Her voice trailed off as Shippo swooped down from the sky and with a 'poof' transformed back into himself, pointing.

"I think I see the clearing, but nobody in it." Sniffling loudly, he led the way into the trees and off the path. After a few moments the trees opened up again to reveal the clearing they had stayed in the night before, only it was empty.

"Is this the right place?" Kagome asked, stepping into the clearing. Sango nodded and walked forward, kneeling next to a blacked spot of earth, "Our fire pit?"

Again Sango nodded, running the fingertips of her left hand through the scattered ashes, "Its cold. Completely. And moist, like water was dumped on it. Or.. like it rained?" Sango got to her feet again, brushing bits of dirt off herself as she glanced around. Her eyes landed on Shippo and she started for the young kitsune even as he yelled.

"Sango! It looks like Inuyasha fought someone." Kagome hurried to keep up, but both girls stopped not ten paces away from the damp fire pit. "That's the Wind Scar, right Kagome?" Shippo asked, then added, "But it looks like it was cut off or something."

"Almost like it hit something solid...?" Sango murmured, "A barrier?" She asked louder, "The marks wouldn't have stopped if it had gone through his foe, so something stopped or blocked it." Readjusting Hiraikotsu with her left hand, Sango walked along the outskirts of the lines caused by Inuyasha's favorite attack. When she reached the edge where the gouges were blocked she stopped, pulling her arms up around herself and shivering. It wasn't a breeze, but her breath misted out and her eyes widened. "Cold?" Was all she could mutter as she shivered. Sango walked up alongside her from where she'd been following and shuddered as well. It was like walking into a freezer, she could still feel the warmer air just behind her as if she'd just stepped through a door, but couldn't bring herself to step back again. "Do you...sense anything?" Sango asked, rubbing her arms and looking around to Kagome, then for Shippo.

Kagome shook her head, it just felt like there should be snow on the ground, not like there was an ominous presence or aura nearby... Then Shippo ran up on all fours, growling as he jumped in front them. And there he stood growling and snarling at a space in front of them with teeth bared and claws extended as he made a loud bark/snarl.

"Hush, little Pup." Came a voice as a wind sprang up, circling the three and whipping away the cool air, leaving them standing before a tall robed figure. The cloth draping him was a clean white along his shoulders and a deep black along the bottommost hems with every shade of gray in between fading smoothly. Gray eyes peered at them from a man's clean shaven face as he stamped the butt of his staff against the ground. This staff was as tall as he was, and it's form wavered even as his own did in the gentle breeze that blew around him. "It's hard enough to maintain form without you barking my wind away!" He scolded at Shippo's next growl. The kitsune's growl's did not stop, however, and he stayed between the man and the girls even as Sango swung Hirakotsu from her back and Kagome took a step back, keenly feeling the loss of her only weapon as this strange wavering figure stood before them, eyeing Shippo. "Control your blood before it controls you, little Pup. Lost your parents, have we? Hmm.." Here a hand raised to rub his clean face as he closed his eyes and sighed, "taken, rather... Poor boy. But you must move past this, grow up!"

"I'm a FOX!" Shippo growled, glaring at the man, "And there is nothing for me to control! Who are you!" demanded the small demon. His claws were away, but he was still growling in the back of his throat as he stood between him and the girls.

"I can see that now, as I can your past here and your future there," He gestured first to the left, then the right, then looked up to Sango and Kagome, "but not yours or yours, and your breaking my barrier. Come along." Here the robbed man swept past the girls, back the way they had come. Before he had gone a few paces he stopped and sighed, "Oh very well... I am the guardian of the hot spring you were at earlier. How to put this..." He put a hand back to his face as he turned and peered at them.

Sango finally found her voice, "Who..?" But he cut her off.

"As I said, I am the guardian of the hot spring you swam in!" His staff stamped the ground as he continued, "I also control time in this region—and you've disrupted my barrier! Demons will be flocking to the holes in it now unless we get you two clean!" Turning away, he took another step before sighing loudly, "I control and read time!" He exclaimed, "I know the questions you will ask before you word them! I know your pasts if I care to look at them and what your futures will be as long as you stay on the path you are on now! And right now the strong demon you are pursuing is in route to my springs because he can sense the holes you made upon entry, Priestess!" Here he pointed his staff at Kagome, then smacked the butt of it against the ground, "Just as your monk did with his soiled aura! Tainted by that same demon on it's way..." His grumbling voice faded off as Kagome and Sango stood stunned and confused, unable to form questions or demand answers.

A flash of color caught Kagome's eye above the trees, and when she looked, it was markedly closer. Bounding across the trees, it headed straight for them before dropping into the edge of the clearing in a crouch, and there it stayed for a few moments, just staring at them. Silver hair framed a familiar face and gold eyes that were open in shock. The only sound was the robed figure, grumbling, "Well this adds a delay we cannot afford," right before the sunshine was blotted out by a dark, swirling cloud overhead.

Suddenly, "Kagome?" then he was holding her, crushing her to him with such force she couldn't breath. Finally, he held her at arm's length and demanded in a slightly quavering voice, "Where have you been for the past five days?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other of the characters related with the T.V. series Inuyasha or the Manga. (Even though I wish I did)**

"Tsk. Women and their baths" Inuyasha grumbled as he set about skinning the rabbits. "It'll be night before they're done and back!" But he did not really believe this, he was just grumbling at Miroku who had told the girls about the spring for another chance at peeping, therefore chasing them off for at least a couple precious hours they could have spent on the road looking for Naraku and the sacred jewel shards. "Lecherous monk!" Inuyasha grumbled as he sliced the thighs of the rabbits with his claws then pulled the skin back over the head, breaking the head and skin off as easily as breaking a twig. Setting the skinned rabbit aside, he paused to listen for the girls, still making their way towards the hot spring. He could just make out the rustle of their passing farther and farther away, so he stopped trying to listen and returned to the remaining rabbits. _Slice. Yank. Snap._ Two more rabbits were quickly lying beside the first, and Miroku passed a few long skewers over the side of the fire.

"They'll be back soon enough, Inuyasha. Besides, they did need a chance to relax. We've been on the road without break for days now." Miroku reseated himself with his legs crossed, "While I agree that we need to catch Naraku," Here he looked at his right arm, wrapped in the prayer beads that kept the Kazaana sealed, "you cannot expect the girls to keep this pace without pause. They won't say anything, but even Sango is slowing down." Here Inuyasha growled something unintelligible as he skewered the meat of the rabbit and set them to hang over the fire. Crossing his arms, he stared pointedly into the fire; his unspoken sign he was done talking. Not that he had said much on the topic, anyways. Miroku sighed but leaned back to gaze at what he could see of the sky. A nap sounded like a good idea, and the girls returning would be enough to wake him so he did not miss the meal. Stretching out, Miroku closed his eyes, thoughts of holding Sango as they soaked in the warm waters of a hot spring spiraling through his thoughts.

Inuyasha watched Miroku settle back, then returned his attention to the rabbit cooking over the low fire. The girls were the tired ones, eh? But then he thought about it. If he pushed them too much or too fast, Kagome always had a reason to rush home and stay for a couple days. Maybe they could slow the pace.. just a little? So she wouldn't try to leave too soon? Or would the hot spring help... he could suggest camping here for another night, so that they could have access to the hot spring again tomorrow and then set off after that. A whole day lost on the road, though? Or a few days lost traveling back to Kaede's village and waiting for Kagome to return? Besides, he could spend more time with Kagome this way, and maybe even get in a bath at that hot spring, himself. "Fine, Miroku, we'll stay here through the day and leave tomorrow." He scowled as Miroku smiled with his eyes closed, then continued, "I'm going to get more firewood. Don't let the meat burn." And with that he started off in the opposite direction the girls had gone. He wouldn't be accused of peeping on them if he could help it. But he did plan to circle around as he collected twigs and the such, to make sure that everything was okay. He had planned just to come within hearing distance of the spring to be sure they were still there, but halfway around in his circle he found ample fuel for the fire and headed straight back with his arms full. Miroku was still on his back relaxing in a patch of sunlight, but the meat had been turned so Inuyasha knew that he wasn't sound asleep. At least not yet. After dropping the firewood he had gathered onto the few remaining pieces from the night before Inuyasha went over to the fire and dropped down into his place. Crossing his arms and his legs he glanced at the sky; not yet midday. The longest Kagome and Sango had ever taken bathing was from morning to midday. Only because, as Miroku had said, he had kept trying to rush them. This time, Inuyasha wouldn't rush them. Today was for resting, afterall. Still... he hadn't checked on them. Everything should be alright, he hadn't sensed any sort of demon in the area since coming last night. Not even while out catching the rabbits this morning.

Standing back up, Inuyasha started wandering back towards the trees where he had come into the clearing last time, intending to pick up where he had left off in his circle of the camp and pass by the spring. His pace slowed as he inhaled deep, scenting the air for any sign of inhabitants or hunters. Even with the slow, gentle breeze that was blowing between the branches all Inuyasha could smell was the scent of green and trees. He could hear a few squirrels and other small creatures living above and around him, but he could neither hear nor smell anything that would hint at any demons or humans living in the area. So he began his circle again.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, yanking his arm out of Inuyasha's grip "Will you calm down?!" Shaking his sleeve back down his arm, Miroku stepped back, brandishing his staff in a silent threat to whack Inuyasha if he tried to grab him again, "Now. Tell me what the problem is."

Distressed, Inuyasha stepped towards Miroku, but paused at the threat of the staff between them. He knew what it felt like to be hit with it, "Their scent is gone, dammit!" He stomped his foot in exaspiration, "Their scent, it's NOWHERE! I can't find them, can't follow them, and can't BELIEVE you won't COME ON!" Inuyasha made a swipe for Miroku, intending to drag him in the direction he _thought _ the hotspring had been in, but Miroku was quick, dodging his swipe and smacking him on the head with his staff. Growling out of frustration, Inuyasha lunged at Miroku, but the monk sidestepped him and smacked him in the head again. Inuyasha backed up rubbing the bumps and growling at Miroku, "They're MISSING you LECHEROUS, USELESS-"

"Yes, I heard that part," Miroku cut in, "Let us go look for them, then. Just because you're getting a cold and can't smell them doesn't mean they're missing." Miroku turned away from Inuyasha and started towards the opposite side of the clearing when Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Isn't the hot spring... this way?" Inuyasha pointed over his shoulder, back the way he had just come from, and Miroku shook his head.

"No, I found it this way." Inuyasha looked confused, but followed Miroku under the branches of the trees, the sun just starting to sink from its highest point in the sky. Inuyasha was aware of the silence in the trees around them, all forest life muted and silent. No wind blew, no creatures moved. And Inuyasha followed Miroku through the silence anxiously. Maybe he had been looking in the wrong area? Got turned around? His pride yelled NO but his heart was pounding from his run. He'd already circled the clearing multiple times, searching before he gave up and sprinted back to find Miroku still asleep in the clearing near the crackling fire. Maybe he just missed it. Maybe?

Miroku led the way through the trees, but quickly realized that the way seemed.. wrong. He slowed and glanced up, trying to get his bearings. They had headed this direction initially, but... had their path curved while discussing breakfast ideas? Certainly they had not walked straight the entire time? Before he could wonder at his own confusion, a thought brought him to a sudden stop, "I can't sense the jewel..." it was whispered with his own surprise, but Inuyasha heard him. With a growl Inuyasha jumped straight up, using the branches to propell himself higher until he was above the trees. He yelled, as loud as he could for Kagome, but no sound echoed back over the forest. Inuyasha fell back to earth, crashed through a couple of tree branches, then jumped again, as high as he could and howled – Miroku hadn't realized that Inuyasha _could_ howl – a challenge into the silence.

Miroku's mind raced as he stood in silence, listening to Inuyasha's frantic calls fade as he darted off, searching, then as they got louder when he passed Miroku again and again, searching, but with no luck. Had the girls been taken? Or had they gotten lost? Why couldn't Inuyasha track them, whether they were lost or taken. Even when one or the other had been taken in the past, by whoever, Inuyasha had almost always been able to track them to some extent. Now, there was no sign of them that Inuyasha could find. And Miroku could think of no reason for their disappearance except for Naraku, but even he could not sense nor had he sensed any sacred jewels nearby, except for Kagome's this morning. When he had lost track of that one was beyond him, it was always a feeling in the back of his mind that he recognized, but never fully focused on. And now... he wished he had.

Inuyasha dropped from a tree quite suddenly, eyes frantic and breathing hard. He slowly crumpled to the ground, staring off into the dirt, shaking as he crouched. His hands rose to his face as he took a shuddering breath and said to the ground, "They're gone."


End file.
